Now You Know
by PatriciaRoseLovett
Summary: To be honest, I wasn’t all that sure about how I felt. Aly and Anna helped with that. They’ve been ever so supportive of me this whole time."


**Title: Now You Know**

**Summary: Okay, so this is another story that Nicky's coming out in, because the song that this is based off of really makes me think of Rod and Nicky. If you like it, tell me, and if not … still tell me. Does this song remind you of Rod and Nicky? Coz it does for me. Even though I think this would more fit Rod showing his feelings for Nicky instead of the other way around, but that's not how I'm writing it. We all know how Rod is – he wouldn't do this. So Nicky's getting stuck doing this.**

**BTW, this story takes place AFTER 2004 – maybe about two weeks after the move came out – because the movie came out in 2004. Alyson and Anna dragged Nicky and Ricky to see it. And I'm gonna be expecting an email about your review, musicalvampire. **

Alyson high-fived her sister as they passed each other on the stage steps. "I think we're gonna close with … with this next song because I think we all have to go to work tomorrow since it's only Tuesday night. My boyfriend – soon-to-be ex-boyfriend – for good reason!" she added as people 'awwed' at the announcement. "Uh, he wants to explain this break up in a song. I'm not sure that some of you know it because I don't think you saw 'A Cinderella Story' when it came out, but that's what this song's from. And I swear on my life that he's not singing this to me. It's to a friend of ours … a guy."

The Monster smiled at Nicky as they passed each other, Nicky pulling her into a hug at the last second before going on. "If that wasn't a give away as to why we're calling it off, I don't know what it," the green muppet grinned, nodding at the pianist.

_In these eyes  
More than words, more than  
Anything that I've spoken  
When the skies  
Turn to grey, my heart's  
Just about to crack open_

_So the story goes  
There's somethin' you should know  
Before I walk away and I blow the ending_

_I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go, now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no endin'  
Must've been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no, there I go, no control  
But I'm fallin' so, now you know_

_Feel so light  
Cravin' oxygen  
All this truse leaves me empty  
Will you run  
Can you handle it  
Cuz I need you to tell me_

_Maybe this seems bold  
But I'm hopin' you'll stay for the happy ending_

_I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go, now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no endin'  
Must've been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no, there I go, no control  
But I'm fallin so, now you know_

_No I won't look back when I tell ya what I think about you  
No I won't look back when I tell ya what I think about you_

_So the story goes, yeah  
You already know  
So don't be a fool and go spoil the ending_

_I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go, now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no endin'  
Must've been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no, there I go, no control  
But I'm fallin' so, now you know_

_I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go, now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no endin'  
Must've been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no, there I go, no control  
But I'm fallin' so, now you know._

Alyson looked over at her little blue friend, smiling when she saw his mouth hanging open. "Close your mouth, please, Rod. You are not a codfish," the Monster smiled as she passed him again, closing the show for the night before coming back to her seat through the crowd getting up and leaving the restaurant, some of them staying to finish their dinner, the group of them planning to do the same.

"Nicky, I … I never knew. Why didn't you say something before?"

"To be honest, I wasn't all that sure about how I felt. Aly and Anna helped with that. They've been ever so supportive of me this whole time."

"Thank you both," Rod said, smiling and thanking the waitress as she set his order down in front of him. "But that still doesn't explain why Ricky's here."

"Moral support," Ricky replied. "My baby brother asked me to come, make him remember he's not alone in this family."

"Well, then maybe it's a good thing everybody's kept me here," the blue man said. "I'm starved."

**A/N: YES, I'm making Ricky and Nicky related – brothers, even – because they look so damn similar. How could they NOT be related? YES, Alyson's a monster. She's married to Trekkie. She and Nicky are friends, which is why she does the 'boyfrined' thing when she's announcing his song. YES, Rod and Ricky aren't dating anymore, but they're still friends.**

**Oh, and let's just pretend they've found the sheet music to this or something like that, because I've tried to find it some six years after the movie came out and I haven't been able to find it. See if you can.**


End file.
